Over My Head
by Moxxy
Summary: "Cat, what's the difference between me and Sinjin?" "Sinjin's a creep" "A bigger creep than me? I carry around a puppet and everything..." "Puppet? What puppet?..." CABBIE.
1. Chapter 1

Robbie walked through the empty halls of Hollywood Arts that Friday afternoon. It was the last day of junior year and everyone was probably already out celebrating without him. He'd walked past familiar parts of the school trying to find Beck and Andre; even Sinjin! But none of them were in sight...

So here he was, walking around the school and contemplating his experiences of the past year. It wasn't like he was graduating yet and leaving Hollywood Arts forever. He'd be back along with the rest of his friends soon enough as the summer came and went.

Robbie walked past his and his friends' lockers that were decorated to reflect who they truly were. However, his was pretty plain compared to the rest. But, that seemed to depict who he was, perfectly: Plain. Boring...Robbie.

He walked past the auditorium where he'd performed so many times... Usually as a backup person, or doing what everyone liked to call his 'ventriloquist act' (whatever that was...). He'd also done some sound technician work with Sinjin.

Outside the auditorium was a wall that contained about a dozen pictures of some of Hollywood Arts' best performers. He was almost kind of honored to say he was friends with some of the people up there.

Jade, Tori, Cat, Andre and Cat...  
>Nope, putting Cat's name twice wasn't a mistake. Every time he walked passed this wall of Hollywood Arts' finest, he always had to take a second glance at the redhead's picture. Kind of the same way he took a double take whenever he saw her in person.<p>

He decided to stop stalking her picture and continued walking around the school.

As he passed Sycawitz's class, he reached for his right hand out of habit but stopped when he'd once again realized he'd left Rex at home today. He was just in such a rush this morning; he'd forgotten his sarcastic little friend.

But he was surprisingly feeling fine without him. He hadn't gone a day without Rex for as long as he could remember. And he was beginning to realize maybe he was a bit better without him...

Robbie was walking aimlessly around the school when suddenly the sight of a certain redheaded girl broke his attention away from his thoughts.

"Robbie!" she squealed as she embraced him in a tight hug. He accepted it immediately, hoping she wouldn't notice him blush.

"It's the last day of school! Yay!" she exclaimed excitedly while giggling almost uncontrollably.

"Yeah, it is!" He said smiling, trying to express as much enthusiasm as her.

"Hey, where's Rex?" she inquired, her perfectly shaped eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"Oh, um he's home. Takin' the day off"

Cat gasped. "But won't it get put on his permanent record that he cut school?" she asked in a hushed tone, just in case the principal was around or something.

Robbie chuckled to himself. "Nah, I'm sure he won't get in any trouble. It _is _the last day, after all"

"Oh, wphew", she figuratively wiped her forehead in relief.

_She's so cute_, he couldn't help thinking to himself.

"So, what are you doing here, Cat? I thought you'd be off celebrating the last day of school with the others"

"Well, I was saying goodbye to all my teachers and giving them goodbye flowers" she explained.

She's a freaking saint, Robbie thought to himself.

Cat continued, "But when I was finished, i went looking for Tori and Jade and everyone but I couldn't find them... But now I've found you!" She exclaimed excitedly. "So it's all okay now!"

Cat pulled him into another hug and smiled at him sweetly. Robbie felt himself blush.

"Yeah, you found me..." He looked at her face intently.

Cat noticed this and looked down at her feet shyly. "What?", she asked innocently.

"Nothing, it's just..." Robbie trailed off.

He took a moment to contemplate this whole situation. He had been crushing on this wonderful girl for as long as he's known her. She was sweet and beautiful, yet he'd never gotten up the courage to tell her how he felt. But today he was feeling pretty confident. He'd survived a whole day without Rex which he was always afraid to death to experience. However, he'd survived it. Maybe he'd be able to survive telling her how he felt and maybe even facing the possible rejection he'd receive from her.

Well, now was his chance. He'd just have to hope for the best.

"Cat, what would you say if i told you there was a guy who really liked you and thought you were amazing, but was too afraid to tell you?"

She took a moment and looked as if she were in deep thought.

"Well, it depends. Do I know the guy? Because if he likes me just from like staring at me or something, that'd be really creepy..." she said in her cute yet creeped out voice.  
>Robbie chuckled. "No, you know this guy. He's not a stalker"<p>

"Oh, well than I'd say...nothing! Because there's no guy I know that could possibly like me" she said matter-o-factly.

Were his feelings really that hidden? Or was she just that oblivious? Either way she was adorable.

He sighed realizing he'd have to be very blunt. Or maybe just a bit more obvious, to keep on the safe side.

"Well, what if i said this guy had curly hair, wore glasses and...had a friend named Rex...?"

"Ew! Sinjin likes me?" Cat exclaimed in disgust.

Robbie snorted in a short laugh. "No, no. Cat the guy is-..."

Robbie stopped in his tracks. If she'd reacted that way to the thought of Sinjin liking her... Well, what better was he than Sinjin?

"Who?" she pressured.

Robbie looked down in defeat. "No one"

"No, tell me who it is! Who the guy is..." her hands gripped his shoulders, their faces inches apart.

Her dark brown eyes had him captivated, hypnotizing him so that he barely realized it when the word "me" softly escaped his lips.

Her eyes widened slightly almost as if she were kind of expecting that as an answer.

"Oh, there you two are!" Tori exclaimed when she noticed the two. "I've been looking for you guys everywhere"

Cat broke her gaze with Robbie to see Tori smiling at her success in finding them.

Cat removed her hands from Robbie's shoulders slowly. "Oh hi, Tori", she said not sounding as enthusiastic as usual to Tori's surprise. In fact she seemed kind of confused and unsure.

Tori noticed the awkward vibe she was receiving from the two. "Is everything okay?"

Cat glanced over at Robbie as she answered hesitantly. "Y-yeah, everything's fine"

"Okay", Tori ignored her doubt of that statement. "Well, c'mon guys! Everyone's outside in Beck's car. We're going to that new Japanese karaoke place"

"Kaykay..." Cat said very unenthusiastically compared to her usual peppiness. She didn't know exactly how to feel at the moment. She followed Tori as she led the way toward the front entrance of the school. She looked back at Robbie who stood alone in the hall looking crestfallen.

"Tori, me and Robbie were kind of talking about something before you came"

"Oh, but Robbie's coming too! Aren't you, Robbie?" Tori called after him.

He just felt like saying no and running off home to Rex and his pillow. But he could never say no to the hopeful look in Cat's eyes; especially after seeing the way she smiled when he finally said "yes" to coming with them.

"Yay!", she exclaimed, followed by a fit of gleeful giggling.

_**~Cabbie~Cabbie~Cabbie~Cabbie**_

The place was amazing. The lights were dim, there were teenagers laughing and dancing all around. The sushi was the best in California. It seemed everyone there was happy;

Except Robbie. He'd finally told Cat how he felt, and had received absolutely no response from her. Sure, she'd encouraged him to come along with them to celebrate the last day of Junior year. But that was just Cat. It was probably out of pity, too... She probably didn't feel the slightest same way about him. So she was just being nice to make up for it.

Robbie sat at a table that held everyone's belongings and unfinished food while they partied it up out on the dance floor. All except for Robbie. He just sat there by his lonesome, drinking his unsweetened iced tea.

Suddenly, an interesting sight caught his attention. From a distance he could see Cat dancing happily with a group of girls he recognized from Hollywood Arts. Suddenly, the lights went a bit dimmer and colorful Asian-looking lanterns that hung everywhere where lit automatically.

Robbie noticed Jade take a seat on the piano bench next to Andre as he played a slow, melodic tune. Beautiful words to a familiar love song flowed from Jade's lips and into the mic.

Group dancers broke apart as they all scurried away to find their significant others to slow dance with. Sinjin approached Cat, holding his hand out to her, probably asking her to dance. Robbie shook his head with pity for Sinjin as it seemed Cat had rejected him. She walked away from the crestfallen boy with a look of disgust as if Sinjin had asked her to dissect a worm with him or something. Although, that wouldn't be much of a surprise coming from Sinjin. But it was pretty obvious he had simply asked Cat to dance and she'd rejected him.

Robbie raised his eyebrow with curiosity as Cat appeared to be approaching him. But then he realized she was probably just going to retrieve something from her purse that sat on the chair next to him...

Wrong.

"Hi, Robbie" Cat smiled at him sweetly.

"Hey, Cat. Are you having a good time?"

"Yeah, I guess... "She replied looking as if there was holding back on saying or asking something.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah... It's just..."

"What is it?" He began bracing himself, sure that her next set of words would probably be the rejection he'd been expecting.

"I just..." She stumbled over her words looking unsure of herself. But suddenly her expression was replaced with one of confidence. "I was just wondering if you wanted to dance...with me" She smiled, and then looked away shyly and then back up, awaiting his answer.

That definitely wasn't what he'd been expecting her to say.

"U-um, sure. Of course, I'd love to dance with you"

She smiled confidently and he smiled back, exhaling with a sigh of relief. He got up as he accepted the hand she now offered. They made their way onto the dance floor. Cat folded her hands comfortably behind his neck as he hesitantly placed his hands on her hips. They shifted their feet back and forth, swaying together slightly as the music Andre and Jade produced filled the room. Cat smiled innocently at him before resting her head against his shoulder. Robbie blushed slightly, analyzing the situation.

"Cat, I don't get it"

She lifted her head from his shoulder to look up at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean... Why are you dancing with me right now? I saw Sinjin ask you to before. What's the difference between me and him?"

"Sinjin's a creep" she answered simply.

Robbie chuckled. "A bigger creep than me? I mean, I carry around a puppet and everything"

"A puppet? What do you mean?", she asked looking confused.

Once Robbie realized she was completely serious and wasn't joking about not knowing Rex was a puppet, he let out a short laugh. "Nothing", he said pulling her closer to him. She soon forgot about her confusion of his words and wrapped her arms around him. She smiled innocently as she hid her face in his shoulder.

Robbie smiled at how this whole day had turned out. Never had he expected to be holding the girl of his dreams in his arms at this time. But here he was, slow dancing with Cat.

He could get used to this. 

**I know this may seem more like oneshot material, but I'm definitely continuing it ;) so add to your alerts if you want more **

**Reviews would be awesome :')**


	2. Chapter 2

Robbie felt his phone vibrate in his pocket as he walked toward the local park a few blocks from his house. He whipped out his phone to see that he'd received a text from Cat. It read: **I'm heeeere :) hehehehehe  
><strong>  
>Robbie could almost hear her giggling in his head.<p>

He decided to reply to her text.  
><strong>I'm almost there ;)<br>**  
><strong>Kk<strong>, she replied. He could hear her saying that in his head, too. She had such a signature way of saying things.

As he approached the large area of land, he looked around to try and spot her obnoxiously red hair. When he didn't spot her right away he thought of the possible places a gleeful redhead like her would want to be.

And then it hit him: The duck pond.

Robbie walked toward the pond and spotted her right away. Her hair was up in a ponytail and short-shorts with a hoodie adorned her small frame. He felt his heart thump uncontrollably the way it always did when he saw her. She was leaning over the wooden banister that separated the dirt ground from the water.

"Hey, Cat", he bade as he approached her small figure. Cat whipped her head around and, noticing it was him, jumped into his arms.

"Robbie, your here!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, I am", he chuckled while hugging her back. As she released her arms from around his neck, she motioned him toward the pond.

"Look! Ducks!"

"I see them!" he announced with almost as much enthusiasm as her. He absolutely couldn't stop smiling. That was just the affect she had on him.

"Aren't they cute, Robbie?"

"Yeah! They're adorable" he chuckled.

"Here! Try feeding them", she suggested while handing him the pack of crackers she'd been holding.

He took the crackers, grabbed one and threw it into the water impressively far.

"Wow! How'd you throw it so far?" Cat enthused.

He shrugged his shoulders while smiling smugly. He honestly wasn't trying to impress her. She was just amazed by so many things.

"Hey, Cat. Look", he said while pointing at a spot across the pond. She looked to see a duck struggling to retrieve the cracker Robbie had thrown. The duck attempted at retrieving it in his mouth but had pushed it away with his beak instead, sending the cracker afloat.

"Oh, no!" she exclaimed.

"Here", he said offering her the crackers. "Throw him another one"

Cat gasped. "But I can't throw it that far"

"Oh, sure you can! Here, I'll show you" Robbie got behind Cat, fixating her arms into the right position to throw the cracker.

"Now you just wind up like your throwing a baseball, aaand throw!" Cat threw the cracker as he told her to and it landed in the middle of the pond. It went far, but not far enough to reach the duck. Cat sulked her head low in shame.  
>"Aw, Cat that's alright. It still went pretty far"<p>

"But now the duck won't get his cracker", she pouted.

Robbie looked out at the pond to see the duck paddling toward the cracker she had just thrown. "Yeah, it will; look!"

Cat looked up and spotted the duck dipping its head in the water to eat the cracker. She smiled and exclaimed a calmer version of her usual "yay". Cat looked at Robbie and her smile soon formed into a fit of giggles causing Robbie to chuckle until they died down.

_**~Cabbie~Cabbie~Cabbie~Cabbie~Cabbie~Cabbie~**_

They eventually left the duck pond and began walking through the park aimlessly. The two ended up walking through an open field of grass. They were the only ones residing in the area. Most visitors of the park today were either in the playground area or by the duck pond. At some point or another, Robbie had dared to reach for her hand and she'd accepted. So they now walked hand in hand.

"Robbie, look at the clouds" Cat cooed while pointing up at the sky.

Robbie smiled at her fascination. "Here" he said taking a seat in the grass. He tugged on her hand slightly and she agreed, getting on her knees next to him. Cat untied her sweater from around her waist and laid it out on the ground. She then lay down on the grass, resting her head on the sweater and gestured for Robbie to do the same.

Robbie took in the scent of her strawberry shampoo mixed in with her vanilla perfume; it was intoxicating yet amazing. How on earth did he ever end up in this position? ; laying peacefully in the grass next to Cat. A couple of weeks ago, the closest he'd ever get to Cat was sitting next to her in class or passing by her locker and saying hello. But never did he imagine his summer would be spent spending time with Cat on days like these.

He was way in over his head, crushing on her these past few years. But apparently he and Cat being together wasn't too crazy of an idea. But wait- were they really... _together?_

Eh, who needs labels anyway? The point was he was lying in the grass next to Cat and nothing could change that.

"Robbie, what do you wanna do with your life?" Cat asked sweetly.

"After high school?"

"Yeah" she clarified innocently.

He paused for a moment before answering. "A musician"

Cat propped herself up on her shoulders to look at him. "Really?"

"Mhmm.."

"I always thought you wanted to be an actor" Cat voiced.

"Nope. I mean I like acting, but music is what got me into Hollywood Arts in the first place"

Cat gasped. "Really?"

"Yep, just me and my guitar... Why are you so surprised?" Robbie wanted to know.

"I dunno. It's just, you're always auditioning for plays. But you never perform songs or anything like the rest of us"

"Yeah..." Robbie continued staring up at the sky. However, she kept looking at him with curiosity.

"Maybe we should sing together...Ya know, when school starts?"

Robbie looked at her innocent eyes staring right through him. He smiled at her softly. "Yeah, maybe we should"

"You promise?" Cat begged.

Robbie chuckled. "Yes, I promise"

Reviews? :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heyy guys! I just want to thank you all for taking your time out to R&R this story. I never imagined I'd get this many reviews after only two chapters, so thank you all so much! :)**

**Now, I apologize if my next statement upsets any of you buuut, this is the decision I've made: This story won't be like most stories... What I mean by this is that it will be...not exactly a series of oneshots...but just a series of many different scenarios occurring during Cabbie's summer together. But the chapters with continue from one another... And, yes there will be drama (no relationship is flawless), but also lots of fluff ;) (Including hurt/comfort).**

**Hope you all continue reading because I LOVE YOU ALL :)**

**Read:')  
><strong>  
>Since school was out for the next two months, Cat and Robbie were both challenged with finding things to occupy themselves with each day. Cat had decided on taking jogs in the mornings. There were also free art classes being offered at the local community center that she was thinking about signing up for.<p>

Robbie, on the other hand, was determined on finding a summer job in hopes of saving up for a new car; you know, one that didn't need major mechanical work done or that insisted on breaking down every couple of days like his current car did.

Cat lay in bed one morning before her morning jog, when a thought suddenly popped into her head. She grabbed her phone from her nightstand table and sent Robbie a text.

**Today's the day! :D  
><strong>  
>Today, Robbie was going to apply for a job as a lifeguard at the beach. Robbie had been swimming his whole life and had recently finished first-aid training. Therefore, he was completely eligible for a lifeguarding job. Cat smiled, remembering how he'd been droning on and on about becoming a lifeguard for days. He just hadn't had a way of getting to the beach until today (his car just got done being fixed at the shop).<p>

Her phone buzzed, signaling she'd received a new message. She smiled seeing Robbie was the sender.

**Yup xD Ima drive down to the beach in a few mins.**

**Yay! :)**, was her reply. Cat looked at the digital clock beside her bed.

_8:04 AM_

She didn't feel like getting up yet. Maybe morning jogs were a bad idea for someone who hated getting up early. She decided to procrastinate and send Robbie another message.

**Wanna hang out later? Ya know, to celebrate your new awesome job...? ;)**

He replied, **Haha sure :) lunch at Romero's?  
><strong>  
>Romero's was an Italian restaurant just a few blocks away from Cat's house. Cat smiled at the fact that he'd remembered she loved going there.<p>

**kk! :D**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Robbie grabbed a water bottle from the refrigerator before checking his latest text message from Cat.

**kk! :D  
><strong>  
>He felt himself blush at her enthusiasm about hanging out with him. He knew they were still in the 'friend zone', but it was better than nothing in his opinion. He obviously didn't expect an automatic "I love you, Robbie" from her just after voicing his feelings for her on the last day of school, but it was nice that she was taking her time out to get to know him. A couple of weeks ago, neither of them had planned on seeing each other so frequently during the summer.<p>

Robbie smiled to himself. Life was good.

He assumed his parents were sleeping in this morning (they could do that due to the fact that they both worked from home), and they knew he would be leaving early in the morning. However, he still had the courtesy to leave a note on the fridge.

_Mom & Dad,_

_Left for the beach to fill out a lifeguarding application, then hanging with Cat. Shouldn't be home too late. -Robbie  
><em>  
>And with that, Robbie was out the door and in his car on his way to the beach. He arrived there within a swift twenty minutes and pulled up to a small driveway near a tiny brick office building. After rolling up his anciently designed car windows, Robbie hopped out of the car and slammed the door. His car was so old, he wouldn't have been surprised if the door broke right off after slamming it closed. He chuckled to himself at the thought.<p>

Robbie took in the peaceful feel of this day. The sun shone down on his face. A soft breeze blew through his frizzy curls and he could hear the crashing of waves from a distance. He felt a surge of confidence surge through him. He was going to get this job.

As he approached the small office headquarters, he noticed a sign that read: _**ONE OPEN LIFEGUARD POSITION. RETRIEVE APPLICATION HERE.  
><strong>_  
>Robbie smiled thankfully. It was as if the position was just laying there, empty, waiting for him. He made his way through the front door to see a small office. There were a couple of file cabinets and a single large desk with a large man sitting behind it. The man sat there not really noticing Robbie while he focused on something or other on his laptop. Robbie cleared his throat and took notice of the man's name tag that read "Jeff".<p>

"H-hello? Um, Jeff?"

The man looked up. "Oh, hey. How may I help you?", he greeted very unenthusiastically before returning his attention back to the computer screen.

"Um, I saw the sign outside. I was wondering if I could apply for the lifeguard position?"

"You have any experience?", asked Jeff, still messing with his laptop.

"Well, not really. But I can show you my certificate for first aid training. And you can test my swimming skills and everything if you need to..."

"Okay", Jeff said sounding as if he'd heard enough. He finally broke his intense gaze with the laptop screen and took a good look at Robbie; what he saw didn't impress him at all: a thin lanky body, pale skin, frizzy curls along with a pair of glasses...

Jeff stuttered. "O-oh, um... You know man, I totally forgot! We just found someone yesterday to fill that last lifeguard position"

"Oh..." Robbie replied trying to hide his disappointment. "That's cool, thanks anyway"

"No problem", Jeff offered, returning his attention back to the laptop screen.

Robbie made his way toward the door. "You should probably take that sign down outside"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get right on that" Jeff said carelessly while typing away.

Robbie raised an eyebrow at the man's odd behavior. He shrugged it off and exited the building. On his way out he bumped into a large figure who was making their way into the office building. He looked about Robbie's age but was really built. He had perfectly tanned skin along with blue eyes and fine, blonde hair. As Robbie walked toward his car in disappointment, he heard the blonde guy he'd just passed ask about a lifeguarding position. Robbie shook his head feeling sorry for the guy. He'd also come here for nothing.

Or at least that's what Robbie had thought until he got into his car. He saw through the open door of the office: the blonde guy and Jeff shaking hands. Robbie raised an eyebrow in confusion. What was going on?

Just as Robbie was about to pull out of the driveway, he noticed the blonde exit the office, holding a few stapled sheets of paper; a wide grin on his face. Robbie's heart dropped.

Did Jeff give that guy an application and not him? A flashback of Jeff looking Robbie up and down entered his mind. The brutal difference in muscle size of Robbie and blondy over here dawned on him. The guy was about to get into the car next to Robbie's when Robbie called out to him. "Hey! Excuse me, sir?"

"Yeah?", blondy responded.

"Is that a lifeguard application, by any chance?", Robbie inquired of the stranger.

"Yeah, how'd you know?", blondy asked confusedly.

Robbie wore a crestfallen expression. "Lucky guess... You think you'll get the job?"

"Already did" He wore a smug smile. "I start tomorrow"

"Then what's with the application?" Robbie wanted to know.

"Just some basic info they need to keep on file"

This couldn't be happening. "Do you have any experience?" Robbie voiced his final question.

"Nah, I just finished first-aid training"

Robbie had heard enough. He nodded his head before muttering a "have a nice day" and slamming his foot on the gas. Saying he was pissed would be an understatement. He had been turned down for a job solely due to his looks.

What has this world come to that it's almost completely segregated between muscle-men and pale skin?

Were his looks really_ that_ pathetic...?

I'm such a freaking loser..., he muttered to himself shamefully. As Robbie drove down the highway, Cat appeared in his mind.

Crap..., he muttered. He'd almost forgotten he had made plans with Cat. He sent her a text message.

**I'm almost at your house.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cat jogged up the stairs to the porch of her house. Breathing heavily, she turned the doorknob and entered her home. She'd run about a half mile and back, today. And, she had to admit, she felt pretty darn accomplished.

Cat grabbed the water pitcher from her fridge and poured herself an ice cold glass of agua. She gulped it all down in almost one shot. What a run, she thought.

She retrieved her phone from her shorts' pocket to check the time. It was now 9:47am. Robbie should be done by now, she thought.

Speaking of the devil, a text message from Robbie suddenly appeared on the screen. She clicked into in instantly.

**I'm almost at your house.**

Cat smiled until her face transitioned to a horrified expression. She'd just come back from jogging! She was a mess. Cat ran to her room after replying with a "**kk!**". She quickly changed into a pretty blouse with a denim mini skirt. She applied some lipgloss and mascara before letting her hair down. When she heard Robbie beep his horn outside her house, she grabbed her purse and ran for the door.

However, she stopped herself from leaving when she realized she'd forgotten something. She scurried back to her room and grabbed a vanilla perfume bottle off of her dresser, spritzing herself all over with it. Was it normal for her to be going out of her way like this to impress...Robbie?

Probably not.

Cat ignored the thought and ran out the front door and toward Robbie's car. She felt her heart flutter at the sight of his dark curls.

She put on her biggest smile before opening the car door and hopping into the passenger's seat. "Hey!"

"Hey, Cat" Robbie said sounding disappointed. But Cat apparently didn't seem to notice.

"Sooo?" She inquired.

"So...?" He repeated kind of confused.

She giggled at his obliviousness. "The job, silly! How'd it go?"

"Oh! The job. Right... U-um" he stumbled over his words. Just as he was about to fill her in on his major rejection for the job, he realized he'd also have to tell her why he they didn't want him for the job. _And how pathetic would that seem...?,_ Robbie thought bitterly.

What if telling her this just made her realize how pathetic he was...? It was no secret that Cat could be pretty oblivious to things. What if all this time, she'd been oblivious she was hang out with a total nerd? Did he really want to bring his pale skin, lack of muscle and frizzy hair to her attention?

_No!_, he thought.

"U-um..." He continued trying to figure out what he should say.

Cat suddenly gasped. "You did, didn't you! You got the job! Robbie, I knew you could do it" she pulled him into a tight, warm hug.

Robbie was stunned. As she pulled away, he saw the huge smile on her face.

"Y-yeah...yeah! I definitely got the job", he lied.

Cat continued smiling at him and let out a few giggles.

He smiled back. "So...Romero's?"

"Yay!" Cat exclaimed.

Robbie pulled away from the curb and began driving down the road toward the Italian restaurant. He glanced over at her a couple of times and each time she shot him a huge, sweet and sincere smile.

And that's when the guilt set it.

_I just lied to Cat._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Chapter 5- Teensy weensy preview ;)<p>

_Cat looked down in her lap refusing to make eye contact with him. "I just...I really expected more from you, Robbie"_

_And with that she was out the door._

**Reviews:')**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: You guys are awesome! Your reviews seriously encourage me to continue writing xD LOVE YOU ALL! **

**Read:')**

Cat and Robbie sat in the quaint Italian restaurant that night. Robbie looked at the stunning red head sitting across from him at the small, round checker-designed table. They had just finished gobbling up two tasteful servings of chicken parmesan. Robbie had enjoyed it just fine. However, Cat simply could not get over how amazing it tasted. Robbie did not mind her ranting on and on about the food. What he _did_ mind, however, was how adorable she was while she ranted. He usually wouldn't mind this at all, but this immense amount of adorableness just made the guilt of lying to her, eat away at him more and more.

Robbie gulped down nervous bile. What if she found out he lied?... She'd definitely find out at some point. He couldn't just continue lying to her every day, saying he was at work when in reality he'd be hiding out at home, playing video games.

Cat noticed the awkward silence on his part of the current conversation. "You okay, Robbie?"

"Huh, w-what? Oh, yeah. I'm fine, Cat. It's just… You look so pretty tonight"

Cat's cheeks flushed with a deep shade of red, competing with her own hair color. "Thank you", she replied shyly.

Robbie couldn't take this anymore. He couldn't sit here with her face-to-face, thinking about the mistake he'd made. "You know, maybe we should get going, Cat. It's getting pretty late, don't you think?"

Cat looked down at her phone in her lap and saw that it read 3:50. She gasped. Her mom had ordered her to be home by 4 o'clock. "Oh my gosh, Robbie! Your right; let's go!" The small redhead stood up and grabbed his hand in hers.

After Robbie hurriedly paid for both their meals, the two headed for the car. Robbie decided to be chivalrous and hold open Cat's door for her and slam it shut once she was seated comfortably in the passenger's seat. He then got in behind the wheel and pulled out of the parking lot to head toward Cat's house.

The ride was fairly silent. The two had said all they needed to at the restaurant. For Cat, this was a comfortable silence; For Robbie…not so much. His heart thudded torturously every time Cat tried to catch his gaze and gave him her signature smile. He'd give a weak smile back, but Cat could tell there was something wrong.

As they pulled up to Cat's house, the redhead looked to Robbie for a goodbye, yet didn't receive one. He just sat there staring down at the steering wheel in shame.

"What's wrong?" Cat asked worriedly.

Robbie closed his eyes and heaved out a huge sigh. "Cat, I have a confession…"

"What is it?"

When Robbie didn't answer right away, Cat tried thinking of the last thing he'd said to her. She gasped. "You don't really think I look pretty tonight?"

"W-what? No! I think you look amazing"

Cat smiled, relieved. "Oh, well then what is it?"

"I-i….I kind of, sort of…lied to you…about something"

Cat's eyes widened and she looked down in her lap in shock. She then finally spoke up. "About what?"

"About…the lifeguarding thing. I didn't get the job…"

Robbie then went on to explain that some other guy had been chosen for the job over him because of their difference in appearances.

"And, so, I didn't want to have to explain to you why I didn't get the job. I just didn't want you to come to some sudden realization that you've been spending so much time with…a total loser"

Cat was silent for a few moments, not completely sure of what to say. Robbie looked over to see her staring blankly at her lap. He sighed, frustrated with himself for lying to her in the first place. What if she never talked to him again? Cat was a nice person but she could take some things like these a little too personally…

"I would never think you're a loser…" she finally spoke up.

"…Thanks" he smiled sadly seeing the blank expression she still wore. "I really am sorry for lying to you, Cat"

She stayed silent.

"Cat?" he pried.

"I just-…I really expected a lot more from you, Robbie" And with that, the tiny redhead was out of the car. Robbie silently cursed himself as he heard her slam the door shut.

He had probably just lost the girl of his dreams forever.

_**OMH OMH OMH OMH OMH OMH OMH OMH OMH **_

Robbie awoke the next morning only to squint at the bright rays of sun flooding through his window. He muttered a few profanities under his breath as he closed his eyes once again. Suddenly he heard the continuous beeping that had woken him in the first place.

Robbie reached his arm out toward the bedside table and grabbed at his phone. Just as he was about to hit the red key that would clear the screen and end the beeping, he noticed it was a text message from Cat. He quickly sat up straight in his bed and clicked 'read'.

**Can we talk?**

Robbie let out a sigh of relief. At least she didn't completely hate him. He had been expecting it to be a "I never want to speak to you again" text. But, no. Here lay his door of opportunity that would allow him to apologize and win her forgiveness and trust back.

He quickly hit 'reply' and said…

**Sure, I'll swing by in a few.**

A minute or two passed by and he was growing worried that she'd changed her mind about wanting to talk. But, his worries were proved wrong by the incessant beeping his phone began sounding once again.

**It's 8AM and I look hideous…**, was her reply.

Robbie chuckled. She never ceased to amuse him.

He responded. **As much as I doubt that, do you just want to talk on the phone then?**

His reply was the sound of an upbeat ringtone that indicated he was receiving an incoming call.

**Cat**with a picture of the redhead appeared on the screen. Robbie answered immediately.

"Hey", he spoke nervously into the receiver.

"Hi…" he heard her soft voice on the other end.

"Look, Cat. I'm so sorry I lied to you. I just didn't want you to think I was a loser or for you to stop hanging out with me-"

She cut him off. "But, Robbie, that's just the thing! I would never see you differently just because you didn't get some cool job. And if you think I'm like that, then you must think I'm a horrible person. I mean, do you really think I'm that mean?" she asked in a soft insecure voice.

Robbie realized that that last question really was meant to be answered. He felt horrible that he'd made her think bad of herself.

"No! Cat, I don't think that at all; I think you're the sweetest, most amazing girl I've ever met" he assured here.

Cat stayed silent for a moment, flattered by his words. But she knew she couldn't let him off that easily. "Then why would you lie to me!"

Robbie sighed, running his hand through his bedhead curls. "I dunno… I guess because that's how everyone else treats me"

"But, Robbie, I'm not just anybody else. Aren't I just a little more special to you than other people?"

Robbie blushed, knowing she was referring to his crush on her. They had never yet fully discussed their exact relationship. They were both aware of Robbie's feelings for her. However, Cat's feelings for him…were still a bit shady; to the both of them.

"Of course you are, Cat…"

"Then you should trust that I'd never stop talking to you over something so dumb…"

Robbie sighed with guilt. "I know… I'm so sorry"

Cat smiled with satisfaction on the other end of the line. He'd had enough, she decided. Now that he felt guilty as ever and knew never to lie to her again, they could finally move on with things.

"Good… and you're forgiven"

Robbie smiled with relief as he heard her slight change in tone; it was a positive one. "So,… do you want to hang out today?"

"Okay" she replied giddily. "But in a little while, kay? I still need to go for my run"

Robbie hesitated, a smile applied to his face. "Actually, why don't I pick you up now?" he suggested. "We can go to the beach and you can run there, by the shore"

"Kay kay!" she agreed excitedly. "But, on one condition"

Robbie smirked. "And, that would be…?"

"You have to run with me" she clarified.

"I should've seen that coming, huh?" he chuckled lightly.

"Definitely"

Robbie could hear her giggling to no end. "I'll pick you up in a bit, okay?"

"Kay kay!"

Robbie pulled up in front of Cat's house at around 9:15 that morning. As Cat finished accessorizing and spritzing herself with perfume, she heard her phone beep from a text message.

**Hey, I'm outside **

Cat quickly replied. **I'll be right out!**

**Take your time! **

Cat smirked to herself. **I'm not mad at you anymore; you can stop sucking up ;)**

Before Robbie had a chance to reply, he spotted the redhead trotting out of her house and down the steps from her porch. He blushed at her appearance. She was such a distance away still, yet she looked so beautiful. The small girl wore a frilly mini skirt along with a navy blue tank top that contrasted perfectly to her bright red hair.

Cat strutted toward Robbie's crappy old green car, yet she smiled at him as if he was sitting behind the wheel of a limo. She came around to the passenger's side and plopped in right next to him.

"Hi" she said in her usual happy yet airy voice.

"Hey, Cat" he smiled at her. "Ready for the beach?"

She nodded her head vigorously like an excited little girl; a bright smile never leaving her face. Robbie chuckled at this. "Well here we go!" he exclaimed as they pulled away from the curb.

.

A few minutes into the ride, there was a peaceful silence between the two. Cat stared out the window as they passed rows of trees along the highway. Robbie kept his eyes on the road, occasionally glancing at her as she continued to obliviously stare out the window.

"Hey, how about some music?" Robbie suggested, earning the redhead's attention.

She smiled brightly at him. "Kay, kay!" Cat leaned forward to click on the radio. After settling on a radio station, the two began humming to a popular song. It started out slow and gradually built up to a fast beat. Cat shyly stayed silent at first, not even daring to bop her head to the beat. But after Robbie got her into it by humming she began to hum also and eventually began singing softly along with the artist playing.

Robbie smiled as the girl next to him gradually raised her voice at certain parts of the song. She was no longer shy or insecure; she sang aloud proudly and eventually elbowed Robbie, encouraging him to sing too. After a moment of convincing, Robbie finally gave in and began singing aloud and slightly off key with her. At one point in the song, the artist hit an extremely high, long note. They both tried to reach it, but their voices cracked causing them to both laugh hysterically.

As Cat continued cackling, Robbie's laugh slowed and he took a moment just to look at her beside him. Here he was with this amazing girl that he had _lied_ to. And she'd actually forgiven him! He didn't deserve it, he decided.

"Cat, you know, I really am sorry…"

Cat looked at him with sad eyes. "Its okay, Robbie. You don't need to keep apologizing; I forgive you, it's over. I understand why you lied. I mean I don't like that you lied to me… But, it's okay. Everyone deserves a second chance" Cat solemnly looked ahead down the road as she said this and then back at him. She gave him a small assuring smile.

Robbie nodded, smiling back. "Thank you, Cat"

She smiled before reaching toward the radio once again and blasting it even louder. The two sang along with the radio for the next 15 minutes or so until they arrived at the beach. Cat giggled incessantly as they pulled into the designated beach-parking lot. Robbie smiled at her enthusiasm and singsonged. "We're he-ere"

The music came to a halt as Robbie pulled the keys out of the ignition. Cat grabbed her tote bad that sat by her feet and hopped out of the car. As Robbie went around retrieving a beach blanket and towels from the trunk, Cat followed and stood beside him expectantly. "Yes?" Robbie questioned while slamming the trunk shut, beach supplies in hand.

"I feel bad that I was mad at you because we've _never_ argued or anything before… So, I wondering if could have a hug…?" Cat asked shyly, a hopeful smile on her face.

Without a thought, Robbie dropped all their supplies on top of the trunk and opened his arms wide. Cat walked into his embrace smiling. She loved his hugs. She could tell he actually cared for her by the way he embraced her whole-heartedly.

After a moment, the two pulled apart. Cat grabbed the towels Robbie had placed on the car while Robbie grabbed the huge beach blanket. The two made their way onto the beach, laughing about something or other as they picked a spot to lay out the blanket. Once they laid out the blanket, Robbie plopped down on it exhaustedly. However, Cat remained standing, her arms crossed.

Robbie peered up at her, shielding his eyes from the sun. "What?" he asked innocently.

"We had a deal, Shapiro" she smiled slyly at the boy.

"Which is…?"

"I agreed to come here with you early, _if_…"

Robbie sighed as he finished his statement for her. "_…if _I go running with you"

"Yep" she said gleefully.

"Whelp, I guess we better get going" Robbie agreed. "Help me up?" he begged lazily holding up his hand toward her.

Cat shook her head smugly. "Nah"

Robbie furrowed his eyebrows. "I thought you wanted to go running together"

"Yep… But, you're going to have to catch me first!" she exclaimed before bolting away.

"Hey!" Robbie chuckled as he pushed himself off of the blanket and began chasing her down the beach.

"Hey, get back here!" Robbie called after her playfully while they both ran through the sand, appearing slightly insane to other beachgoers.

Suddenly, Robbie saw Cat fall forward into the sand. As he approached her, he realized with the speed he'd been running at, he could not stop himself in time; instead, he fell forward, ending up right on top of the small redhead.

They both moaned in pain from their falls. Cat look up at Robbie, and suddenly all the pain from the fall exited her body. All she could find herself to do was giggle uncontrollably at Robbie's appearance. He was staring down at her with worry while sand powdered his whole head of curls.

Robbie looked confused as to why she was giggling. She reached up, grabbing a huge lock of his curls, and slid her hand against it, allowing a bunch of sand to fall from his hair, directly in front of his face. Robbie's face scrunched up in amusement before he began to laugh along with her.

The two's laughter died down after a moment or two. Robbie then brushed himself off, being sure he was free of all sand before finally rising to his feet and helping Cat up also. The girl swept her bright locks from her face as Robbie suggested, "Now, how about that run?"

"How about a slight jog? I wouldn't want you getting hurt now" Cat chuckled at her own comment while smiling slyly.

Robbie chuckled. "Sure"

The two started on a slow jog, side by side along the beach. The silence of their work-out was filled with the sound of the crashing of waves and chirping seagulls. They occasionally would exchange a few words about their surroundings. Suddenly, Cat came to a stop. Robbie also yielded beside her as he watched what exactly she was doing.

The short redhead kneeled down and grabbed something unusual out of the sand. It was a particularly large blue seashell.

"Whoa, Cat. How'd you spot that?"

Cat smiled as she rose to her feet once again, holding up the shell as if it were a treasure. "I don't really know. I guess I just have a good eye for them. My family used to come to the beach just to collect seashells all the time"

Robbie smiled as she expressed her memory. "That sounds fun"

"Yeah…" Cat's smile slowly faded as she stared down at the shell in her hands. "It was"

"You alright?" he noticed her change in tone.

Cat paused for a moment. "Yeah, it's just-… Hey can we go back to our spot? I want to put this in my bag"

Robbie nodded assuringly. "Sure"

The two made their way toward their huge beach blanket. Cat rubbed some of the excess sand from the shell with her fingers before placing it in her tote bag. She turned to face Robbie once again only to see him staring at something from afar. Cat followed his eyes to see that they were fixed on two men. One was about high school age; muscles, blonde hair. Meanwhile, the other guy was a bit older and scruffy looking.

"Who are they?" Cat asked him. "Do you know them?"

Robbie tried to hide his frown. "Yeah… The blonde is that guy who beat me out for the life guard position. The older guy is Jeff, the manager"

Cat frowned as she took another look at the two men. "That's them?" she asked surprised, sounding kind of upset.

Robbie nodded his head. "Yeah… But it's no big deal. Let's just enjoy the rest of today"

Cat nodded her head in agreement; however, her mind was still swarming with thoughts on the situation.

Cat and Robbie began walking aside the shore, making small talk. As Robbie spoke, she looked back onto the beach at the new blonde lifeguard and the manager speaking to him. Cat then looked out to the sea. Suddenly, Cat found herself running out into the water.

Robbie watched her confusedly. "Um, Cat?"

She began running frantically through the water until she found herself chest-deep in. Robbie looked out to the water very confused. Cat then began screaming for what sounded like "Help!"

"Cat!" Robbie yelled after her.

The girl began screaming wildly, flailing her arms around manically. "Help! Somebody help me! I can't swim!"

Robbie's heart began to race. He had no idea why she had run so far out into the water if that last statement was true. But all he knew was that Cat was in danger and she needed his help.

"Lifeguard!" she continued screaming. "I need a lifeguard!"

As he ridded of his shoes and stripped down to his shorts, Robbie took one last glance behind him to see 'blondy' the lifeguard running toward the shore, probably in attempt to save Cat. "No" Robbie muttered. This was _his_ duty. It was his own job to keep Cat safe.

Robbie darted out into the water, meanwhile, blondy was still attempting at stripping down to his swim trunks. Robbie speeded through the water, expertly paddling his arms and legs. As he finally approached the screaming red head, he grabbed her. "It's okay! I've got you, I've got you" he assured her passed her loud belligerent cries. "Shh, shh. Cat, it's alright. I've got you"

Suddenly the contours of Cat's face grew amused. Robbie looked at her extremely confused. "W-what?" he asked bewildered and out of breath; his face dripping with the heavy salt water.

"Robbie, I'm fine. Just get me back to shore"

"What? So this was some kind of prank?" he asked in shock. "Kind of; but not on you"

She looked out toward the distant beach to see the blondy staring out at them. Robbie followed her eyes, still oblivious.

"C'mon, just take me back to shore" Cat assured.

Robbie silently agreed, wrapping his arms around her torso, and swimming them back to shore.

As they returned to the beach, Cat walked weakly until she finally collapsed onto the wet sand. Robbie knelt down beside her. "Cat? What just happened-…wait, are you okay?"

Cat giggled while she continued lying inert in the sand. "Yes, Robbie. I'm fine. Look, I just did that too make you look good"

"What do you mean?" Robbie asked.

"Look back" she ordered. Robbie looked a distance away from them. He saw blondy standing there looking quite crestfallen. He then looked back to Cat.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you get it? You stole his thunder! He's probably so mad right now. Just think, he's the lifeguard; yet _you're _the one who 'saved' me" Cat explained giddily.

Robbie began chuckling. "Cat Valentine. You're almost as evil as Jade!

Cat giggled.

"Wait, so why are you still laying here?" Robbie asked.

"Well, is he still watching?" She questioned.

Robbie looked up. "No, not really"

"Oh… I was going to suggest you giving me mouth-to-mouth" Cat said slyly.

Robbie's face turned bright red, not knowing how to respond.

"But… It doesn't mean you still can't…" she stated shyly, she now blushing herself.

Robbie raised an eyebrow flirtatiously before leaning in toward her and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Robbie saw her blush brightly as he pulled away. _Did I really just do that?_, he wondered to himself

Cat finally sat up in the sand, sweeping her hair from her face as she looked out at the early sunset. Robbie looked out to the horizon with her. They both avoided looking at each other to avoid the other seeing them blush madly. Finally, Cat took a look at Robbie. He met her gaze as she grabbed his arm, willing him to move closer to her. He followed as she gestured and somehow they naturally fell into a comfortable seating arrangement; Cat leaning her head into his chest, and him hugging her torso as they both looked out at the sunset.

Robbie eventually dropped Cat off at home that evening. Cat now lay in her bed, pear phone in hand. She sighed as she thought of today's events; butterflies fluttering through her stomach. She knew she'd been with Robbie all day but… It just wasn't the same ending a day without texting him.

**Hey **

Robbie heard his phone vibrate on his bedside table as he lay comfortably under a few light sheets.

**Hey **, the text message read. He smiled to himself as he replied.

**Hi **** sup?**

**Nothing much**, her responding text read.

Suddenly, his phone beeped once again receiving another message.

**Robbie, what are we?**

**What do you mean?**, he replied.

**Cat- Like are we just friends, or…?**

**Robbie- …or more than friends?**

**Cat- yeah… which are we?**

**Robbie- I'm cool with being whatever you want us to be… **

**Cat- Well, I want us to be whatever **_**you **_**want ;)**

**Robbie- Then I guess we both need to get to choosin', huh? :P**

**Cat- Yep, I guess so **** ;)**

**Robbie- okay, well honestly,… I would rather us to be more than friends…**

**Robbie- But, if you just want to be friends, I'm cool with that too **

**Cat- okay**

**Robbie- okay, what?...**

**Cat- you chose more than friends, so more than friends it is ;)**

**Robbie- haha :P but… I don't want that if that's not what you want us to be**

**Cat- but, I do… (*^.^*)**

**Robbie- okay… xD**

**Cat- Goodnight, love **

**Robbie- Goodnight sweetheart. Thanks for today **

**Cat- np, nighty night :***

Robbie fell asleep with a smile on his face that night, as did Cat. _This is the beginning of an amazing summer_, they both decided.

**Reviews?:')**


End file.
